Daggers and Deathwishes
by RON-Unit
Summary: Pirika is a rogue who has decided to walk the path of a hero. Destined for greatness,she sets out to retrieve the black dragon box and its' contents. Just your typical rp based story, right? Wrong. When Zorbak gets involved, it's never easy. Zorbak/oc
1. Pirika The Antagonizing Protagonist!

Okay… I know this is my first story on here and you people have to be thinking; 'It's about time! You've been sitting on your butt doing nothing!' And I KNOW that… But I can never seem to write what I think is a good story! Even this one isn't what I had hoped, but I hope that you all like it… The pairing is actually Zorbak/oc I know I'm a weirdo with the pairing and all that, but really, Zorbak's awesome, don't deny it. Aaand the whole basic storyline gets pretty interesting (or at least, I think so) so please bear with me. ^^ Thank-you for caring~

* * *

I exhaled breezily as I leaned back on my palms. Weren't new heroes usually supposed to immediately find something, I don't know… exciting? Well I certainly wasn't. I was just sitting here on the edge of a cliff, _waiting _for something exciting. I doubt you could say a hero was **born** in this case. 'Cause _this_ hero was **bored**. I pouted slightly and ran a hand through my silver, shoulder length hair as I sighed for what had to be the thirtieth time this hour. "Damn it… I'd kill to have even a little excitement right about now…" I muttered. I swung my leg slightly, scraping it against the cliff face every now and then. I lifted my eyes away from my feet and let my vision trail along the horizon slowly.

When I saw the dragon, I almost thought I was seeing things. I blinked once, then twice, but it was still there, and coming right for me. I scrambled to my feet. 'No way, that's not right. I just started, aren't I supposed to start out on something easy?! I said I'd kill, not BE killed!' I almost fell over again as it landed, shaking the earth. I suck in a shaky breath as I drew my daggers. 'I'm so going to die…' I braced myself as it leaned in closer to me… Only to have it lower its' head even farther and let a moglin jump off. I blinked again. "H-huh?"

"Hiya!" It chirruped. It turned back to the dragon after looking around a few moments. I stared at it. 'Am I supposed to kill this thing? I doubt it.' There seemed to be a hole in its' right ear and it was carrying the usual moglin staff topped with a leaf from one of the trees in their mystic forest. "The coast is clear, priestess!" I looked up as white slippered feet came into my vision. A woman carrying a black box trimmed in gold with a dragon head decoration on the front stepped off the dragons' head. She had her hood pulled down over her eyes. If I knew her, I wouldn't have remembered at all.

"Hello, adventurer. If you'll excuse us, we're in a bit of a hurry." I stepped aside numbly, watching as they left down the path. I looked back at the dragon.

"Any other surprises, Scaly?" I ducked slightly as it growled. "Okay, okay! The name was uncalled for, but really. You land in front of me and I think you're about to eat me, and you expect me not to be a little annoyed?" Its' eyes gave me the impression that it was laughing at my pathetic-ness. I glared at it. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Now shoo. I really don't feel like being stalked by a dragon right now." It gazed at me with its' huge, crimson eyes for a few moments longer before lifting off and flying away with a rumbling chuckle. I blew a raspberry after it before remembering the priestess and jogging to catch up with her and her little moglin friend. I heard her talking about a carpet in the middle of the forest. Then a distressed yelp, and the next thing I knew, I had a dazed moglin sitting at my feet. I stared at it for a few seconds. 'It's… kinda cute… Is it… a he? Yes… I think so.' His beady little black eyes were watery, most likely from the force of the hit, and falling at such a fast speed must have hurt, too. I looked up at the giant grey… thing that was staring at the two of us, then back down to the little moglin, then back up again, then down, before shrugging and booting the little guy back at the gorillaphant.

As soon as my foot hit the moglin, I suddenly felt like the most hated thing on earth. It was like the very air I was breathing in wished to leave me to suffocate for punting the little thing. I looked up at the gorillaphant again and felt even more hated. It looked pissed, and I doubt it was because I kicked the little red blob. I realised I had smacked the monster in the head, so I weighed my options.

A) Run like the little flightless fowl I was and die for sure.

B) Stand and fight and most likely die but have a better chance of survival than the idiot who chose option A.

It was pretty obvious which option I chose. I drew my daggers again and stepped up to face the huge muscled grey thing. I sucked in a calming breath and ran forward with a random battle cry and slashed at its' face twice before jumping back and watching it carefully. The gorillaphant wasted no time in coming after me. I stumbled backwards as it tore up the dirt where I had been standing with its' tusks. Thank god that had missed me. Feeling a bit more confident now, I ran up and jumped onto its' back, stabbing it with both daggers. It roared in pain before ripping me off its' back with one hand and throwing me across the ground. I skidded to a stop a few meters back and staggered to my feet. 'How did that not break any bones? Bah, don't question it, idiot! Be grateful and get back in there and **FIGHT THE DAMNED THING**!' I dashed at it again, slashing at an arm as it came at me. I shoved a dagger into its' neck while it was sidetracked, and mutilated its' stomach with the other for good measure. It fell to the ground finally, dead. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the priestess. She was clapping. I quirked an eyebrow. 'She was just about to be mauled by a gorillaphant and she claps as if she was watching a rehearsed show?' The moglin was seated on a stump beside her, cheering. 'And he still cheers for me after I punted him? What is _**wrong**_ with these people?'

"Thank you, my friend. What is your name?" The moglin looked confused.

"But priestess, you told me all about her as we were flying here! Her name is Pirika, and she is destined to—" The priestess sighed, cutting him off.

"Twilly, hush. I'm trying to make this more fantastical or mysterious or whatever. It makes the story more interesting!" I blinked.

"Wait… huh? What's going on here?" I asked.

The woman avoided my question. "Alas, time is of the essence. I must ask a favour of you, Pirika. We are taking the shortcut. Would you please tell Captain Rolith that we will not be stopping by after all?" I just nodded, annoyed that I wouldn't be getting the answers I desired. "Fare thee well, I am sure we will be seeing each other again."

"Yeah, yeah! Especially because you're gonna need the black dragon box, and you're gonna—" The priestess sighed again, picking up the little moglin and walking off through the trees.

"Well, that was… odd, to say the least. Might as well go deliver the message." I sighed. "Not like he'll actually listen to me now, 'cause he never did before…"

I looked down, realising just how grimy I was. My dark violet outfit was soaked black with blood, and even the silver metal was tinted crimson with the stuff. I didn't need a mirror to tell that my face and hair were not faring much better. I could just guess what impression I'd give when I finally got back to Oaklore. Barely any of the knights really knew me that well, so I guessed they'd think I was a murderer of some kind. 'I just hope that Sir Baumbard and his dragon are still there to help me straighten out the chaos I'll bring.' I groaned, running a hand through my hair out of habit, and then continued walking.

As I walked up, I heard another rumbling dragon chuckle, followed by a quieter, human one along with a piercing scream. I winced, glaring at Sir Ano, the source of the uproar. Sir Bombard walked up behind me. "Aren't you just a sight to see. You're absolutely _drenched_ in blood." I sighed and brushed him off, trudging into the keep. But before I got there, a tail wrapped around my waist. I looked back at the owner of said tail.

"Glumbert, don't you _**dare**_!" The dragon paid no attention to my complaints and empty threats and dunked me into a nearby pond. It was rather muddy, but it was better than being covered in blood. I held my breath as he pushed me under gently then pulled me back up. I dipped my head in, getting as much of the red liquid out of my hair as possible, before tapping on the tail, which pulled me back up. After getting the OK from both dragon and master, I was finally allowed to enter the keep. I walked up to Rolith, who took one look at me and made a face.

"Pirika! Go dry off, you're soaking wet!" I scowled, wishing that some benevolent god would pity me and either strike **him** down, or just put me out of _my_ misery, but did as I was told. When I was finally dry, I approached him again, but he didn't seem to notice me. Typical stuck up knight of the pactagonal table behaviour for you right there, folks. I cleared my throat loudly. He finally turned to me and gave me a glare as if _I_ were the one being rude.

"Rolith I need you to listen to me, no distractions." He quirked a brow at me. "I met a priestess when I was out and she wanted me to convey a message to you—you… are not listening to me… of course." I rolled my eyes. He was chatting it up with a passing knight. "Fine, fine. I'll just go train until you deem me worthy of listening to then." I walked off. "Asshole…" I grumbled.

* * *

The sneevils; short little green things with an unhealthy fetish for empty boxes. I hated sneevils, which was why I bothered to take the time to come out to this forest and get rid of every single one I found. I twirled my new daggers in my hands, electricity dancing across the blades as readily as they reflected sunlight. Chasing these guys down was no easy task I'll have you know. Sneevils can _**MOVE**_! But I managed. They may be fast, but I am too, and I have longer legs. I sighed as I killed the last one, sheathing my weapons and stacking up the small amount of boxes they had managed to filch from passing travelers. I headed back to Oaklore silently, contemplating what was going to happen once Rolith _would_ listen to me. "This is gonna turn out like any other cheesy fantasy role play; go on a quest, beat the bad guy, save the day, get the goodies, live happily ever after, the end. It's not like this writers' interest is going to last much longer anyway, and I'll just end up in the recycling bin then pouf, I never existed." I blew a raspberry at the air. Then I paused mid-step. "… That sounded completely ludicrous even to me. Aagh, I'm _losin'_ it!" I shook my head. I dumped the boxes at Sir Valence's feet and saluted laxly. "There, mission accomplished, I'm done, buh-bye."

"Great work, my girl! Would you be interested in getting the boxes back from their tree fort?" I paused again, contemplating on turning around or not. I finally shook my head.

"Naaah. Maybe later. I really need to speak with Rolith right now." Sir Valence just nodded in understanding. Rolith wasn't exactly the most focused captain in the world. Even knights had a hard time getting his attention sometimes. I squared my shoulders and walked across the fairgrounds towards the ever-so-annoying, air-headed captain of the guard.

"_**WHAT?!**_" I winced at the sheer volume of his voice.

"You heard me, Rolith, although I doubt _I_ will ever hear again. The priestess decided to cut through the forest." The captain looked just about ready to drop dead right there. I sincerely hoped he would. Sadly, he recovered and did not drop dead right there.

"You don't understand! This is not good! You **MUST** go after her, Pirika! Save Lady Celestia!"

"Me?! Why do _I_ have to go?! I shouldn't _have_ to **go** anywhere! Get one of your knights of the pactagonal table to do it why don'cha?" I waved a dismissive hand and began walking away, only to be pegged with that feeling that you're about to be blackmailed or something else just as horrible. I swallowed thickly. 'I don't like that feeling. That feeling means that Rolith's got dirt on me or knows someone else who does.' I turned stiffly. There in his hand was a picture. That picture was of a chicken. But not just any chicken. It was the chicken of evil deep fried revenge. That chicken had stalked me for three days. And that was just a picture of it. They had other stuff from that horrible three days, of that I was sure. I wouldn't be surprised if they had the actual chicken locked up somewhere ready to turn me into Piri-bran seasoning. "Oh you have to be kidding me… Fine! I'll go, just put that thing away, it's dangerous!"

I was following after Celestia and Twilly, not bothering to catch up. So long as I could see them, I was fine. That was, until they stopped. I began moving a bit faster. As I approached, I saw some guy holding them up. He looked even worse than I had covered in blood, and he was still _clean_. "Hey!" I yelled, coming up the rest of the way. The guy scowled at me. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am **DRAKATH**!" He snarled. "I am the **TRUE** ruler of this world! That dragon box is rightfully **MINE** and I shall _claim_ it as such!" I groaned. 'Why is it that every bad guy I've faced so far is an animal that can't speak, or deranged psychopaths bent on world and or box domination like this guy? I honestly liked the angry gorillaphant better. At least it didn't yell as much as this guy.'

I drew my daggers, twirling them in my fingers before falling into a balanced stance. He pulled out a sword that was almost three quarters my size and two other bandits dropped from the trees. 'This is another one of those 'Ah-crap-I'm-fucked' times isn't it?' I ducked as one of the bandits swung his club at me and slit his throat deftly. (What? I wasn't slacking off before this story started, I'll have you know! Rolith just doesn't like me.) He went down in a shower of blood and a few twitches due to the electricity running through his system and I managed to stop admiring my work long enough to barely dodge the other bandit coming up from behind. I flipped him over my shoulder and smirked. "Your men walk like elephants, but they break as easy as the dollies I used to play with when I was four!" Drakath was raging after I said that, and he ran up blindly, swinging wildly. I managed to dodge most, but the few that did hit me hit hard. I was knelt a few feet away from him, a hand over a large gash on my side. There was a welt on my arm from somehow getting slapped with the side of the sword and another nasty cut on my leg, though it wasn't as bad. I glared icily up at the man as he came closer, holding me at sword point.

"It's good to see that you finally learned your place, girl," I winced as he cut my face slightly. "Kneeling at my feet, like the entire world will be!" I took advantage of this opening to distract him even more.

"Oh yes, I have definitely learned my place. It would be so kind of you, your highness, if you would take your sword out of my face? If I try to kneel any lower, my head will be cut right in half." Hey, yeah, I was completely sugar coating this, but so what? A little flattery never hurt anyone. He smirked, making a show of sheathing the long blade, and I leaned even lower to the ground, rolling my eyes. My arms, which had been slack at my sides, suddenly shot out, pulling his feet out from under him. I made quick work of the strap holding his sword on his back, snatching it up and drawing it again, pointing it at his throat. He was stunned. "Never trust a rogue, 'your highness.' The name's Pirika, remember it." I let out a girlish giggle, which seemed quite out of place with my expression, coupled with the blood flecked on my face and arms. He growled, but did nothing else as I tossed the blade aside and went to pick up my daggers, which had somehow ended up embedded in a tree near Celestia. Twilly had mysteriously disappeared. I looked back to make sure Drakath wasn't causing anymore trouble before turning to the priestess. "Are you alright, Lady Celestia?"

"Oh I am quite alright, however, the black dragon box was stolen while you were busy smack talking." My eyes went wide.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" I cried.

"Well, you were on a roll and I didn't want to interrupt you." I was silent, staring at her flatly. "In any case, you must go after it! We cannot let that box fall into the wrong hands!"

"So what are you going to do, Lady Celestia?" I asked. I was genuinely curious to see what kinds of things she could do.

She thought for a few moments before smiling brightly. "Well, since this whole mess is no longer my business, I think I am going to go home and have some tea." And with that she was gone in a puff of smoke. I waved my hand in front of my face absentmindedly as I thought aloud to myself. "Well, I might want to go and report to Rolith before doing anything else. Wouldn't want him to think I was slacking." I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. I can think of a plan after."

* * *

"So… She's alright, but the black dragon box is gone… That's what you're telling me?" I nodded, my mind far away. 'Jeeze… when they say be careful what you wish for, they aren't kidding…' I woke up as a fist collided with the top of my head rather roughly.

"Oww! What was that for, asshole?!" I cried, rubbing my head. I could almost feel the goose egg forming. I glared at Rolith, who was smirking at me.

"You need to start paying more attention when I'm talking to you, Pir. People won't always be as understanding as I am and they'll slice that pretty little head of yours right off your shoulders." I blew a raspberry at him as I ducked another playful punch and ran off, pulling a funny face as I ran. I could have sworn I heard him laughing. That is, until I ran into the large doors leading out of the keep. Then he really was laughing.

"Oh **COME **_**ON**_! Who shut that?!" I rubbed my nose as I walked out. Glumbert chuckled at my pout. I glared at the dragon, turning and heading towards Falconreach. Half way to the bridge, I froze. "Wait a second… Was I just getting along with ROLITH!?

What the HECK!?

* * *

Eheheheh... Yeah. Chapter one, folks. Feedback is appreciated, flames are fine, good for barbecues, constructive criticism is worshipped here. My storyline will basically follow the Dragonfable story (possibly some more recent events as well) but WILL branch off.

Disclaimer(forgot to put it up there and am too lazy to scroll up): I am not in any way shape or form trying to copy anything from the site, nor do I own any of it... besides my characters... although since they are actually my characters on Dragonfable, wouldn't the site technically own them to an extent too?! Oh noes! They have taken over!

*ahem*

Pay no attention to the idiot in me. Just uh... review... and uh... BRUSH YOUR TEETH!


	2. Zorbak The Little Blue Rat

I clicked my tongue, counting the bandits surrounding me. There were four in all, two on either side of me, and they expected me to just give them all my gold? Pssh, as if _that'd_ ever happen.

Twirling my daggers as I unsheathed them, I sank into the shadows. Being able to stealth was a very handy trick, especially when your enemies were total idiots like these guys. They were whipping their heads around, calling things like, 'Where did she go?!' only to be answered by a comrades' shout of 'The _FUCK_ should I know?!'. It was almost comical.

They were officially wetting themselves when I darted from the bush right beside one of them and cut his head clean off, before leaping into a tree on the other side of the clearing. I was trying hard not to laugh as they actually screamed and ran. Of course, I wouldn't let them get away so easily after threatening me like that. I easily kept pace with them, staying in the trees and intentionally rustling the branches every so often just to see the reaction. Of course, after about three seconds I tripped on a branch. Me and my varying amount of grace. The bastards instantly stopped running and laughed, crowding in on me again, beating me with feet and clubs. I vaguely felt one of my arms break, although I had become numb to pain by then, detaching my mind from the sensation. I growled, somehow hoisting myself to stand on my one hand and kicked them all away within a matter of moments. I glared as I stood, my left arm hanging limply at my side. I dashed at the two standing the closest together, cutting one's head clean off and carving out the heart of the other, before turning to the last one, a twisted grin pasted on my face.

He stuttered, his heel catching on an unseen thing and falling to the ground. My grin just grew. I knew I was scaring him shitless, and I found it extremely entertaining. I walked up to him, stumbling because I wasn't really focussed on where I was stepping.

He trembled, scooting away slowly. "D-don't hurt me, please!" My smile instantly dropped from my face, replaced by a look of disappointment. "You're pathetic. I was expecting more of a challenge, but no. You had me outnumbered, and you could only give me a broken arm," I was only half aware that I might have seemed like I was PMSing. "You were all a bunch of half-baked weaklings. Now die." His terrified scream rang throughout the entire forest.

* * *

_**Zorbak perked up as the shrill, cutting pitch of a scream pierced the air. The sheer volume of it hurt his sensitive ears.**_

'_**Meheheh... Although, this sting is probably nothing compared to whatever that poor sucker must be feeling. I can almost picture the body being ripped limb from limb... Beautiful, meheheh!' He glanced down at the sleeping bear before him(who had managed to stay asleep even after that outburst).**_

"_**Meheheh. Maybe they're being eaten by one of these bad boys." The blue moglin smirked, his red eyes flashing evilly. "Whatever the case, it'll be a treat to watch the next traveller to come down this path get sliced to bits by my little friend here." And with that thought in mind, he returned to lounging lazily on his stump, chuckling at the inevitable misfortune of another.**_

* * *

I sighed and picked at my clothes, which were sticky with blood once again. My hair actually felt grimy, drenched with blood as it was, and my arm was still broken or dislocated at the very least. I hoped I could get a bath and medical treatment somewhere, but knew I'd most likely have to wait until I reached town. The bridge wasn't far away now, but up ahead I saw a large brown lump. I squinted, making sure I was seeing it right. It was definitely a bear. I approached cautiously.

I noticed a blue moglin resting on a stump not three feet away from said bear. He looked up at me and grinned, sharp canines glinting in the afternoon light. He was much different than any moglin I had ever seen. He was blue, for one thing, and his eyes were red. One even had a pale scar slashed through it. He wore a tattered cloak and I noticed a small, skull topped staff resting against the stump which definitely didn't belong to our large, furry friend. "Be careful, Adventurer, you wouldn't want to make too much noise and startle this sleeping bear, would you?" My brow furrowed. He wasn't only different looking, he was up to something. I nodded at him, a silent thank-you, and began to skirt around the bear. But as I actually approached, the little rat caused as much racket as possible, waking the bear and directing its attention to me.

I swore loudly before drawing a dagger, my left arm still useless. "Damn it all to hell! You rat! I swear, once I'm done with THIS thing, I'm gonna tear you to pieces!"

I didn't turn, but I could feel the aggravating smirk in his voice. "Meheheh, I highly doubt that. You can only use one arm. You won't be a challenge for the bear, so what makes you think you'd be able to harm me -- the greatest necromancer in the world, even if you _do_ manage to kill it?" I wasn't sure what pissed me off more; his complete lack of modesty, or the fact that he was probably right **(aside from the whole 'greatest necromancer in the world' thing, of course...I'm pretty sure I'd heard of this guy and they didn't exactly call him great OR terrifying)**. But either way, I wasn't about to lie down and die and prove the little blue bastard right. I tightened my hold on the dagger in my hand and started trying to move my broken arm. 'This is gonna fucking hurt...'

* * *

_**Zorbak grinned widely. This rogue was surprising him once again! First she turns up covered in blood (muttering about how she seemed to end up like that a lot, no less), and then she does what was only expected of a war torn, battle-scarred, warrior; She was biting back pain strong enough to knock a full-grown man out, and was using her broken arm in a fight against something three times her size.**_

_**Give the girl a freaking prize, she just earned the evil moglins' respect.**_

_**Oh look, the battle was pretty much over already. 'Meheh... Oh well, there goes the 'watch-a-bear-maul-someone' idea. But I'm going to have to keep a close eye on this girl...' He watched her drop the dagger being held in her broken hand, the pain of having exerted it so much leaving her gasping for breath. 'A very close eye.' He stared for a few moments longer before porting off, a red potion left in his place along with a note **__**(A/N: how he had time to write it, I have no clue).**_

_You really need to learn to make these yourself if you plan on getting far in the world. They won't always be right there for you to take... And don't think I'm doing this because deep down I care, because really. Me? Care? _

* * *

_Think of it as a payment of sorts, for being so entertaining._

Reading the note, I felt an uncanny urge to hunt down the blue moglin who wrote it and rip him to pieces. 'Who does he think he is!? That little shit... I was _NOT_ doing that for his entertainment, God damn it all.'

I also noticed offhandedly that he had very neat handwriting...

Calming my lust for evil moglin blood, I turned my attention to the potion sitting on the stump. It looked like any normal potion, but considering the source, I wasn't sure whether I could really trust it to heal me or just make things worse.

"Oh, now I'm just being stupid." I grumbled. "I'm just being stubborn for the sake of it, and it makes no sense. Besides, I don't even have to think of it as a gift. He left it there, and now I'm stealing it for my own gain, like any respectably unrespectable rogue." I smiled, my seemingly pointless train of thought comforting me and steeling my resolve. I uncorked the bottle and took a large swig.

The first thing that hit me was the unusual flavour. The potion was bitter, unbearably so, and I almost spat it back out. But the fact that it was a potion stopped me. No matter the taste, a potion was made to help injuries or fatigue, so I drained the bottle. That had to be one of the dumbest things I had ever done.

Almost immediately, I decided that I would find a way to go back in time to a few seconds ago and bitch slap myself across the face and tell myself not to drink that God damned shit. _Wielding my dagger with a broken arm _had been less painful than this, and that had hurt like a bitch. I could literally feel the bone move back into place and seal itself back together in moments. Whatever that potion was, it was way more potent than anything Sir Jun could ever dream of making.

"God _DAMMIT_ that hurt!" I yelled at the sky. I sighed, knowing that nobody was going to mourn my poor arm which had by now recovered completely. I stared at the empty bottle, then picked up the note again. I twitched. I had missed something.

_From what I gathered from watching you fight, you're probably only reading this after you take the potion _**(I twitched at this)**_, but if you are bothering to read this before just chugging the thing, here's the warning; Don't drink the whole thing in one go. That bottle is highly concentrated stuff, and you only need about half a mouth full. But, from what I can gather from your previous actions, it's gone now._

_P.S. Has a nice taste, doesn't it?_

"That rat is going to face a painful end by my hands. I doubt I even want to make it look like a damn accident."

* * *

_**Zorbak chuckled. He found the girl's incessant, pointless babbling quite amusing. Especially when she was making promises to herself about killing certain individuals. One might wonder why the blue moglin was so bold when it came to handling death threats on his person. The reason; when one has lived on vulgar, sadistic tendencies alone, they usually tend to find anything normal people come up with to be uncreative.**_

_**If you asked anyone who actually knew him well (which would consist of absolutely no one, incidentally) then they would tell you that Zorbak just tried a bit too hard to be more creative than anyone else. He strived to excel... possibly a bit too much.**_

_**But what did he care what others thought of him? He was the (self proclaimed) greatest necromancer in the world! He strived to bring death and misery unto other living souls, and even some not-so-living ones.**_

_**He smirked at the thought, moving on ahead of the girl.**_

'_**Meheheh... She should be coming up to the bridge soon. Time to see if those snake rumours were true...'**_

* * *

I laughed, turning another cartwheel and then walking on my hands for a few metres. Despite the pain the potion had brought me **(which was entirely my fault for being hasty anyway)**, I was glad to have my arm back in top condition. I was preparing to do another backflip to get back on my feet, but a knight yelled a loud greeting to me, throwing me off balance. I landed with a loud sounding 'thwump!' and groaned.

"Hail, adventurer!" He said. "I am Sir Pent! I'm sure you have heard the rumours, but let me tell you that they are in fact, not as far fetched as they may seem. There really is a ser--" He was cut off by a well-aimed rock to the helm.

"Bastard! Are you TRYING to make me break something?!" I growled from the ground, my body twisted in such a way that my feet hung over my head, toes down, but I was sitting on my stomach. It didn't really hurt, seeing as I was extremely flexible, but I was rather annoyed at being knocked over after already having broken my arm once today. I de-pretzeled myself and glared at the knight before stalking off.

I sighed as I walked down the bridge. "Ah... And here I was hoping something exciting would happen... Oh well, It's probably for the best anyway." I hummed an unknown tune(For You by H.I.M., 'cuz that's what I'm listening to as we speak :P) as I walked, barely noticing as the waves lapping against the sides of the bridge seemed to get rougher. Needless to say I was thrown off guard when the bridge in front of me cracked up and gave way to a giant, three headed Hydrahok. The first thing I could bring myself to do was use every cuss word in my vocabulary in the same sentence. The second was promptly fall over and stare openly at the sea serpent. Now don't get me wrong, I was more startled than scared, but the sheer size and mass of just _one_ of the heads was quite daunting.

I shifted backwards slightly and tried to reason with the monster. From the way the thing was staring at me with a bemused look, I doubt it even understood me. Now would be a good time to go into cool-ass, assassin mode, but I had wasted that on the bandits in the woods, and the bear the little blue rat set on me.

I was so screwed...

Regardless, I ran at one of the smaller heads, slicing into the tender skin on its throat with my daggers. Almost immediately it fell out of sight under the bridge again. I whooped, turning to the other heads.

The smaller one seemed kind of cowed, but a growl from the main body urged it back into attacking. My eyes widened as it shot high pressure bubbles at me. I tried to get out of the way but they were too big to dodge; all I could do was cover my head so the force wouldn't break my neck. Just them hitting me hurt like hell, but then they burst and sent me flying backwards, and I slid onto my back, no doubt scraping it up on all the rubble lying about. Somewhere in the haze of pain, I realized that I dropped my daggers. I winced as I tried to move, winded. I couldn't get up or roll backwards, and the main head of the Hydrahok was getting ready to fire at me. I was forced to roll out of the way to the side and the blast of water barely missed me.

I managed to scramble to my feet and dodge another torrent without much difficulty, but it was hard to put pressure on my left ankle. 'Damn it,' I thought as I took a few seconds to examine it, 'I sprained it. I won't be able to land on it. I'm really wishing I'd not been so hasty with that potion.' I looked up as the hissing of the smaller head sucking in air started again. I had to get out of range before it let loose with those bubbles again. I jumped backwards, nearly tripping as I tried to push off and land on the same foot. I slid to a stop behind a large hunk of bridge that had somehow flown way back here. Any bubbles that actually managed to hit it barely had any force anymore, so I was safe. I sighed, looking down at my foot.

"First my arm breaks and now my ankle's sprained... Just perfect. If there's a God, he's up there somewhere laughing his ass off at my misfortune, I know it." I noticed that the bubbles had stopped and ran as fast as I could back into the fight, scooping my daggers up off the ground and attacking the other smaller head. It was quickly defeated, falling to my feet on the bridge. I used it as a shield to the blast of water the main body shot at me by practically crawling under it.

When the onslaught stopped, I used my daggers to pull myself up the slick skin of the smaller head, wanting to get as close to the face of the beast as possible. From there I jumped onto the thing's snout. I smirked at it, slashing at its eyes and nose, blinding it and taking away huge chunks of skin. I knew for a fact that I would only be able to kill it by going for the weaker parts of the face, the least guarded part of the main body, so I tried to take out an eyeball completely.

It was beginning to come, but the Hydrahok thrashed its head violently, throwing me off. I was thrown back again. I growled, trying to pick myself up again, and glared at the Hydrahok. My eyes widened as I saw the water headed straight for me and I dove forward, away from the serpent and the hazardous attack. I hid behind the same piece of rubble as before, cursing everything in existence that I could find an excuse to curse at – which was mainly Zorbak and the Hydrahok itself.

A chuckle emanated from somewhere to my left and who would step out from behind another piece of rubble but Zorbak himself. I glared, snarling, "You've been watching me fumble around this whole time, haven't you?"

He gave another dark chuckle. "But of course. Like I said in my note; you're quite entertaining. You've pretty much finished it off... So go on; you started it, you'll finish it, too."

"Are you blind? I sprained my ankle. How am I supposed to fight like this?" I gestured at my injured leg for emphasis.

"You were doing just fine a few seconds ago. Hoping I'll swoop in and save the day? Who's the hero here, you or me?" I opened my mouth to retort, but snapped it shut again when I found nothing to say. I exhaled through my nose sharply and scowled, standing up to face the sea snake in the middle of the bridge.

I twirled my daggers**(a favourite habit, have you noticed?) **and ran forward again, yelling back; "Damn it, you blue rat, I hate it when people like you are right!" Before scampering up the fallen head to the main part of the Hydrahok. I wedged my dagger between the eye and its socket again, wiggling the huge glassy orb out. It finally gave and I tore into the fleshy back of the socket, halfway climbing in to reach the brain. I stopped it from functioning with a few really deep swipes and jumped away from the now falling serpent. I landed on my bad ankle, yelped, and fell to my rear. I bit my tongue hard and my eyes watered as the metallic tang of blood filled my mouth.

"Meheh... Nice landing," Zorbak taunted, walking up behind me. "Others might say it needs a little work, but they'd be lying; it needs a LOT of work, meheheh!"

I glared, spitting the blood in my mouth at his feet. "Shut up. You could have helped me a little..." I wiped my mouth, standing up and limping off across the serpent's head, which had gotten wedged between the two halves of the bridge. It didn't fall when I stepped on it, so I just passed across on it. A chuckle from right beside me startled me into almost falling over and I glared at the moglin beside me. "Can I help you?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "No, home just happens to be this way. I'm not going to be stubborn and not walk on the easy path just because you're on it, too. If you have such a problem with me, then you can just work your way through the bushes all you'd like.

"I want to get back to my hut as fast as I can. Pestering you is a plus, meheh." I was beginning to think that he just liked the sound of his own voice, with how much he talked. I sighed, looking off into the trees on my side of the path, wanting to ignore him as much as possible. Usually when it got quiet and boring like this, I'd sing, but with the little blue nutcase around? No way.

I continued to walk along silently, not looking at the failed necromancer, singing in my head in order to keep my sanity. Just being in his presence was aggravating me to no end. I frowned, looking at him for a moment, meeting his crimson gaze, before looking away again.

"The sooner we get to Falconreach, the better. Just you being here is annoying." All I got in reply was another chuckle. 'I didn't think it was possible for someone to make me want to kill them so much...'

I looked up as the path became less shaded. No more than ten metres away was the entrance to Falconreach. I almost sighed aloud in relief. It must have shown on my face because I caught Zorbak roll his crimson orbs out of the corner of my eye. I stopped walking as we came to a shop with a picture of a potion hanging overhead. The blue moglin stopped as well, glancing at me curiously.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, still managing to sound obnoxious.

I looked over my shoulder at him blankly. "You told me yourself, I need to learn how to make potions, so I am. Is there a problem with that?" He snorted, mumbling a 'whatever' and continuing on his way. I sneered at his back. "Jerk."

* * *

Ohhh I am SO sorry to those people who have actually been waiting for this! I especially want to thank **flying werecats **and **PerseusJ **for reviewing. I would have continued anyway, but those reviews just gave me a little light on some very crappy days, thank you, people! :'D

I think this chapter turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself. *nods*

So either way, looks like Pirika doesn't like Zorbak very much, does she? Hummmm~ Oh well~

But now Piri's going to learn how to make potions... wonder how that's gonna turn out... oh boy...

Let me tell you now, Pirika isn't the best person to have around fire and cooking utensils...

**Either way, keep reviewing people! ...Is it just me or does Nesquik cereal look like rabbit pellets? O.o**


End file.
